


Elegia nad kurhanem

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, elegia, kiedy znajomi opłakiwali Boromira ja płakałam za królem Theodenem ;), z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao





	Elegia nad kurhanem

Po wierności stąpał ścieżkach, choć sam  
zdradzony został okrutnie.  
Théoden pan. Nie usłyszy już więcej: Westu hal!,  
bo dusza jego gdzie indziej, w valarskie zasłuchana lutnie.  
  
„Jak oddać żałość, gdy nie ma na nią słów?  
I dokąd w żałości tej zmierzać?  
Czy to śmierć nas tak kocha, czy to Eru plan?”.  
Płakać nie przestaje nowy król, bo bólu jego nic nie uśmierza.  
  
Odszedł Théoden wuj. Odszedł ten, co nie swoim dzieciom był ojcem.  
I choć myślał, że przyjaciół miał mało, to serc kochało go wiele.  
Bo gdy żył, w potok wartki wrzucił swe myśli,  
by rzeką wspólną płynąć z przyjacielem.  
I liśćmi zakrył własny swój trakt,  
by drogą wspólną kroczyć z przyjacielem.  
  
Drzewem był, co soki życia wypluło,  
by nad przyjacielem ostatnie rozpostrzeć gałęzie.  
Słońcem był, co całe ciepło rozlało,  
by w przyjaciela sercu ogrzać nadzieję.  
Wiatrem był, co swój kierunek zarzucił,  
by w przyjaciela plecy tchnąć skrzydła łabędzie.  
  
  
Théoden król!  
  
Jego życie las przypominało.  
Las z Rohanu legend.  
Las, co stare piękno skrywał.  
Tajemnicą śpiewał.  
Płuca zduszał...  
Las, do którego za życia bał się wyruszać.


End file.
